No Worries
by stubadingdong
Summary: The next installment to the Movie Night series


TITLE: No Worries  
  
AUTHORS: stub&Joe  
  
DATE: 7-11-03  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: They're not ours, we know they're not ours, we're not expecting them to ever be ours.  
  
SUMMARY: More Movie Night! Weeeeeee!!!  
  
AUTHORS' NOTES: So far, the Movie Night Series is set prior to The Expanse. We're still a bit concerned on what they're going to do with Trip. Until we get a better idea of how much he's changed (if at all, really) this series will continue to be pre-Expanse.  
  
"How do you like it so far?" Trip had leaned in unnecessarily close, whispering in her ear. He already had an arm slung loosely over the back of T'Pol's chair.  
  
She raised an eyebrow but did not turn her head. "Aside from the crude animation?"  
  
T'Pol felt his warm breath blow against her ear as he let out a laugh.  
  
"It was cuttin' edge for its time," said Trip. "But yeah, aside from that."  
  
"I was under the impression that animation was for children. Why have you chosen this film for a ship full of adults?" T'Pol asked. She slowly turned her head to look at him. His blue eyes shone warmly in the darkened room and a smile played at his lips.  
  
"Ah, that's just a buncha horse pucky, T'Pol," Trip explained. "Animation and cartoons haven't been just for kids for a long time now, like two hundred years. Still one of the few forms of cinema that can entertain everyone at once. Especially this film."  
  
T'Pol was silent and turned back to the movie. She could feel him continuing to watch her for several more seconds before he returned his attention back to the screen. Occasionally throughout the film, T'Pol would feel the commander's eyes upon her, trying to gauge her reaction to the events before them. Several times she just reached up and turned his head back to the screen for him. It was difficult to concentrate on the movie with him watching her. He was easily distracted, T'Pol mused.  
  
When at last the credits rolled and the lights came up, Trip nearly bounced out of his seat.  
  
"I love that movie!" he exclaimed. "So poignant, don'tcha think?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, T'Pol replied, "In what way?"  
  
"Well, every human kid thinks about runnin' away at some point in their lives," Trip said. "Even if it's just for a day."  
  
"Why?" said T'Pol as they made their way out of the viewing hall and down the corridor.  
  
Trip shrugged. "Lots of reasons, I guess. To get away from siblings, or parents, or like Simba, out of guilt for something they think they did. A kid's self-esteem can get pretty warped with people like Scar around."  
  
"Did you ever run away, Commander?" T'Pol asked. She cast a sidelong glance at him.  
  
Trip looked at her and smiled wistfully. "Nah...never had the guts to leave. I thought about it a few times, though. I'm glad I never did."  
  
"What were your reasons?"  
  
"Just stupid kid stuff," Trip said quietly. "I had a tendency of makin' mountains out of molehills."  
  
"Mountains out of molehills?"  
  
"Yeah, like makin' problems and other things bigger than they actually are."  
  
"I see," said T'Pol. She paused for a moment and turned her head towards him. "You said 'had' as in past tense?" she asked slyly.  
  
Trip's head snapped around and he gaped at her. "Is that a joke? The Vulcan makes a not-so-subtle jab?"  
  
If T'Pol were human, she may have smiled then. Instead she raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly. " 'The Vulcan' has made jabs at you in the past. Perhaps you're just growing more accustomed to identifying them."  
  
Trip smiled at her. "I guess I'm still not used to you teasin' me so openly." They stood in silence for a moment outside her quarters.  
  
"Regarding your reasons for leaving home, I'm sure as a child your reasons made sense," said T'Pol, getting their conversation back on track.  
  
He nodded, not quite sure what to make of his companion this evening. "Yeah, things were a lot easier back then. Runnin' away seemed like the best option."  
  
Trip waited as T'Pol keyed the lock on her door. It had somehow become part of the weekly routine for him to walk her to her quarters after the movie. Sometimes he'd even stick around for a cup of Vulcan herbal tea. He was getting quite used to it. And then there was the time not long ago when their evening ended with a kiss. Trip smiled to himself. He still couldn't believe she allowed him to get that close.  
  
"Sometimes it still is," replied T'Pol quietly.  
  
Trip's mind caught up to what she was saying. "You almost sound like you know what you're talkin' about, T'Pol," he said softly.  
  
She slipped inside her room, looking at him over her shoulder. It was a silent invitation to enter. He took it and followed her in. T'Pol wandered to the window and stared out at the stars. He stepped behind her and watched her reflection in the glass.  
  
"Perhaps," was all she said.  
  
Trip gently placed his hands on her shoulders and bent his head close to hers. "Ya know, if you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here," he whispered. He hoped that one day she would open that door into herself a little more.  
  
T'Pol gave him a barely perceptible nod. After a few moments of silence, she said, "Until then, Commander, 'hakuna matata.'"  
  
Trip silently chuckled as he squeezed her shoulders a bit tighter. "Hakuna matata indeed."  
  
END 


End file.
